It's Been A While
by ph34r-t3h-cu73n355
Summary: It's been a while, 3 years to be exact, since Shin had last seen Kumiko. Traveling back to Japan after being overseas for so long, he can see her once again. Surprises arise amongst friends and secrets slip out. Set in dramaverse. ShinKumi UchiOC ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone!! This is my new story, though I haven't given up on my otherI've been watching Gokusen a lot lately and have been inspired to write this fanfic. I have no idea how long it is going to be, but I can promise you it will be good. Well, it is a ShinKumi fic with UchiOC later on, but a bit of ShinOC. Don't let that sway you, I am a dedicated ShinKumi lover.

I hope everyone enjoys the first installment. Read and Review!!!

* * *

_It's been a while...since the last time I saw your smile_

_It's been a while...since the last time I heard you laugh_

_It's been a while...since the last time I breathed in your perfume_

_It's been a while...since the last time I touched your hand_

_It's been a while...since the last time I tasted you lips_

Sawada Shin, quiet and revered member of the former class 3-D, sat at the table of a café, sipping his coffee, mind muddled by thoughts. It has been a while since he has stepped foot in Japan, having been overseas for the past 3 years. Why is he back? Well, Natsume contacted him with good news. Shin's little sister was going to be a mother. He had missed her wedding, but got plenty of pictures of the ceremony, courtesy of his mother and Yankumi.

Yankumi…..Yamaguchi Kumiko, the homeroom teacher of his class. She was an odd thing. When she taught his friends and him at Shirokin Gakuen, she always wore some type of track suit, had her hair in pigtails, and wore dorky glasses. Everyone made fun of her at first, but began to warm up as time passed by. If it wasn't for her, their class would have never graduated. Before any of them had realized, Yankumi became a confidant, a companion….a friend to each. She saved them all in their time of need, rescuing them from violent situations, and giving those speeches about friends and loyalty that made them think.

As said, if it wasn't for Yankumi, where would they all be? Uchi now had his contracting license, as he had wanted, and worked at one of the best construction companies in the country. Noda became a fashion designer, making clothes for the best models in the business, and on occasion, his friends. Kuma kept his word and turned his late father's ramen shop into a Chinese restaurant. Business was so well that he was able to move his family and the restaurant to a larger building. Minami is currently in college, pursuing a degree in accounting, thanks to Yankumi's great influence.

Yankumi….Shin hasn't seen her since the day he left. He could remember how she chased after him at the airport. After he had said goodbye to everyone, he began to walk towards the gate……

"_Sawada!!!! Shin, wait!!!"_

_Shin stopped walking and turned around, only to be knocked down to the ground by Yankumi._

"_Yan…ku…mi…" he stuttered as he realized she was crying into his shirt._

"_Shin, good luck over there and be careful. We'll miss you, you know?"_

"_I know."_

_Yankumi slowly got off of Shin and sat beside him….in the middle of a busy airport. He rubbed his back as he stood up, reaching a hand out to Yankumi who readily accepted it. Still holding hands, they watched each other, subconsciously memorizing everything._

"_I'll come back…eventually."_

"_When?"_

"_Don't know."_

"_Well, when you do, give me a call and I'll have Minoru and Tetsu whip up a welcome back dinner for you."_

"_Sounds good." He assured her, a smile resting on his face._

"_Take care Shin." Yankumi sniffled, hugging him to her tightly._

"_You too, Kumiko."_

_As Shin pulled away, he contemplated something. One of the main reasons he wants to leave is so that he could get over this infatuation with the woman in front of him. She had consumed his thoughts for quite a while and he can never seem to get her off his mind. He loved her, he knew that, but she was in love with Shinohara-sensei. Even if that was so, he wouldn't be able to leave without doing one thing. As Yankumi smiled up at him, eyes tight and mouth so tempting, Shin leaned in and stole a kiss._

_To say that Yankumi was surprised by that was an understatement. As his lips brushed against hers, something erupted in her chest. A fluttery feeling came over her, causing her now wide eyes to flutter close and her lips to push back against his. Now it was Shin's turn to be surprised. The two shared a simple yet satisfying kiss at the gate with the others watching flabbergasted._

"_Last call for flight 341 to Africa, last call for flight 341."_

_Shin pulled back, satisfied yet sad. Yankumi tried to hold back her tears as best she could and smiled softly up at Shin._

"_See you soon."_

"_And you too, Kumiko."_

_And Shin gave her one last kiss before turning away and walking though the gate._

Thinking back on that made Shin smile, he had missed her while he was away. As the saying goes "Distance makes the heart grow fonder," that was definitely how it was in his case. Despite being away for 3 years, he still loved her….and silently hoped that she felt the same. He knew that nothing came out of the relationship between Yankumi and Shinohara. They never went on the dates Yankumi dreamt of, never shared the fantasies she imagined, nothing. Shin knew it was because of him and the silent promise they made that day at the airport.

Taking a sip of his now cold coffee, Shin wondered how he was going to surprise her. The best idea he had was to show up at her house while she was still at work and be there waiting when she got home. He was looking forward to the look on her face when she would see him.

"Shin? Is that really you?" he heard to his right, the voice being that of a female.

Turning, he gazed at the person staring at him wide-eyed. She had thigh-length black hair streaked with pale pink and purple. Her eyes sparkled blueish-green, indicating that she wasn't one-hundred percent Japanese. A crescent shaped scar adorned her right cheek, just below the eye. The outfit she wore was a low-cut, sleeve-less, pale pink tee-shirt with black flares that hugged every curve. Glasses sat at the top of her head, reflecting the light of the café. Shin's eyes widened considerably when he recognized who she was.

"Mitsune?"

"So I was right, it is you. Well, your mother wasn't wrong when she said you were coming back."

"I thought you went to England?"

"I did, but came here to see Natsume. I'm very sad you missed the wedding. It was beautiful."

"So you were the mysterious woman that mom kept snapping pictures of."

"That's me. How have you been?" She asked as she sat across from him.

* * *

Mitsune, childhood friend of Shin's and personal confidant. The two of them grew up together, her mother being the high school friends of his mother. Mitsune's mother is half-Japanese and half-Irish, and her father is half-Japanese, half-English. How they ended up together, Mitsune would never know because they had died when she was only 4. Her mother's younger sister adopted Mitsune and that is how she met Shin. Hinata, her aunt, was next door neighbors with the Sawadas.

When she was younger, she would visit Hinata and play with Shin, the two of them stuck together like glue. After her parents' death, Shin became like a brother, protecting her and comforting her when ever she needed. They attended primary school and junior high together, but were separated when Shin went to Shirokin. The year before Yankumi came to Shirokin, Hinata died. Mitsune was still a minor so she needed a guardian.

The officials asked her paternal grandfather to take guardianship of her. He did so immediately. Mitsune loved her grandfather and was happy to be able to live with him, but was saddened by the death of her aunt and fact that she was to be separated from Shin. The day before she left, she spent as much time with Shin as she could, her grandfather having told her they would be leaving for England soon in order to see her late grandmother's sister who was on her deathbed.

They fought that last night together, a fight so brutal it left a rift between them. They were 16 at the time. Now, four years later, at the age of 20, they are reunited again.

* * *

"I've been fine, just got back from across seas. What about you?" he asked, interested in what she had been up to, as well.

"Did some traveling of my own. I went to quite a few countries with grandfather, lots of business associates throughout the world. When did your plane land? Neither Natsume nor your mother knew."

"About an hour ago. I just came here to calm myself before I went to see everyone. It has been 3 years."

"Well, for us, it's been 4 years since…that night."

"I'm sorry Mitsune." He reached across the table and gently took her hand. "I'm sorry we fought that night and haven't talked to each other. I don't know what happened. We were fine one minute and then started to bicker completely out of nowhere."

"I'm sorry too, Shin. I'll forgive you if you forgive me." She smiled at him, the smile reaching her eyes.

"Deal."

* * *

Just outside the café, a group of young men were walking by, talking adamantly about different things. The one in the lead suddenly stopped and pointed at the window. The one's behind him followed where his finger was pointing and saw Shin with a young woman laughing and holding hands. They were surprised. Hurriedly, they went into the café and confronted them.

"Shin!!" exclaimed the one in the front, a blonde, round young man in a red shirt.

"Kuma! Noda! Minami! Uchi! What are you guys doing here?" Shin demanded, releasing Mitsune's hand.

"We should be asking you that. We thought you were overseas."

"I got back an hour ago. I was about to go see you when I ran into someone."

Uchi eyed Shin for a moment before facing the young woman currently looking out the window. She didn't face them and tried to hide her face.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Baka." She mumbled, loud enough for all of them to hear.

"What did you call me?"

She turned around and gazed up at him, a large smile on her face.

"Nice to see ya, Uchi-kun."

"Mit…Mitsune."

"Ehhh!"

The boys all turned to face her, shocked to see that it really was her. Hopping up and out of her seat, Mitsune hugged them each in turn: Noda, Minami, Kuma, and, lastly, Uchi. Uchi swung her around, a smile on his face. In the short time that they had known each other, they became really close friends, almost as close as her and Shin, and Uchi harbored a secret crush on her.

"So, how are all of you?"

They friends conversed for a little more then an hour. Throughout the conversation, Mitsune kept hearing the name "Yankumi". She wondered who this Yankumi was and why the boys held her in such high revere.

"Who is this Yankumi? Why do you guys talk about her so much?"

"Well, she is our old homeroom teacher and Shin's girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend."

Okay…she is his lover."

"What? Knock it off guys." Shin blushed slightly and faced away from them.

"Oh really, and when can I meet this Yankumi? I want to see the girl who has taken hold of the heart of my Shin baby."

"Shin baby?" Noda asked, thinking the nickname odd.

"Don't ask." Shin muttered, glaring at Mitsune.

"I'll tell you guys another time." She whispered, smirking in Shin's direction.

"You know Shin, Yankumi still teaches at Shirokin. The new 3-D class is nowhere near as bad as ours, but they're a handful, according to her. Why don't we go pay her a visit?" Uchi recommended, winking at a giggling Mitsune.

"Sounds like a plan." Minami agreed, everyone nodding along.

"Why not?" Shin smiled, happy to be able to see Yankumi again.

* * *

Less then 20 minutes later, the former 3-D boys walked down the staircase towards their own room. They could hear the new class yelling and Yankumi trying to get their attention. Turning the handle, the five boys stepped in, Mitsune following right behind. Everyone went quiet and Yankumi faced the new ground. Her eyes widened considerably when she saw Shin.

"Shin! You're back!" She exclaimed, jumping at him and hugging him fiercely.

The entire class laughed at her antics and so did everyone in the group. Mitsune clung to Uchi's sleeve as she peered around at the class. Some of the boys were staring at her and the hungry look in their eyes made her slightly uncomfortable. Uchi noticed and placed his arm around her shoulders. Smiling up at him, she looked at Yankumi. As the teacher pulled back, Mitsune's jaw dropped.

"Miko-chan?!"

Yankumi turned at that nickname. Only one person calls her that and that person was the girl leaning against Uchi. Mitsune smiled, as did Yankumi and the two girls hugged each other, laughing and chatting at a million words a minute. The boys watched this, confusion growing in their minds.

"Sune-chan? What are you doing here? How do you know them?"

"Shin's my old friend and I knew the other's in high school. You're Yankumi? I wish they would have told me your full name, then I could have prepared myself."

"Wait a minute." Shin and Uchi said in unison. "How do you two know each other?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long to get the next chapter out. My schedule at work changed and now i'm working from 4-12 Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and 10-8 on Sundays. School has been busy as well and I've barely had time to even start this until yesterday. Exams today and tomorrow, but no school on Friday, so maybe a chapter on that day. It depends.

Sorry again for the wait and here is, finally, chapter 2!

* * *

Yankumi and Mitsune looked at each other briefly before bursting out laughing. Uchi and Shin were confused. How did the two women know each other? They never mentioned anything about the other. How did Mitsune know a Yakuza Ojou? 

"Kumiko and I have known each other for a while now. Our families were….business associates." Mitsune told them, careful not to reveal too much to the now attentive class within the room.

"We need to talk, Mitsune." Shin demanded, glaring at the two women before him.

"After school." Said Yankumi. "We'll talk after school."

Not even two seconds after saying that, the bell rang for the end of the day. 3-D ran out of the room, sensing the tension between the ones at the head of the class. Shin and Mitsune kept glaring at each other while Yankumi switched between looking at them.

"I'm confused." Yankumi scratched her head. "How do you two know each other, exactly? You never mentioned Shin before, at least, not to my knowledge."

"Actually I have, Kumiko. I used to tell you about my 'big brother' all the time. I used to tell you how he helped me when I had to go live with my aunt after my parent's death and how he was always there when I needed him." She smiled at Yankumi before turning back to Shin. "And I have told you about Kumiko, as well. She is the 'cousin' I talked about and held in high admiration. Her grandfather and mine are allies in the underground. Just like Kumiko…..I'm an Ojou as well."

The boys stared at her, unable to believe what she had just said. Not only their former teacher was the heir to a Yakuza group, but so was their close friend. Shin watched the two of them before turning around and walking out the door. Yankumi followed after him.

"Shin." She grabbed onto his shirt. "Matte!"

"What is it, Yankumi?" he yelled, furious at Mitsune.

"Don't be mad at her. Her situation is similar to mine. She couldn't tell you from fear of pulling you into something that you shouldn't be in. Understand why she did it and forgive her. We don't want to hurt you or burden you with our family troubles."

Shin's eyes showed regret as he looked down at her.

"Kumiko." He muttered as he took her into his arms. "Gomen."

"It's fine. You should be apologizing to her, though."

"Give me a moment. It's been a while."

"Yes." She muttered, smiling sadly. "It has, hasn't it?"

Shin rubbed her back and breathed in her scent. He had missed her so much over the past 3 years it became unbearable at times. There were little things he would see that would remind him of Yankumi and before he knew it, thoughts were rampaging around his head, all focused on the girl currently in his arms. Pulling away, he placed his palm against her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Yankumi smiled up at him before leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. Finally able to have her with him, Shin pushed against Yankumi, making the kiss more passionate.

Mitsune watched from the door, a smile resting on her face. She was happy her two best friends could have someone to love. Wanting to give them a moment, she silently closed the door and gazed at the others.

"So, this is your old class room, huh?" She gazed around before looking Uchi in the eye. "I expected more of a mess, or at least some memento of your legacy."

Smirking at them, she turned around and walked out of the classroom, smiling briefly at Yankumi. Uchi blinked as she left before running after her, the other three following. Yankumi gazed at them fondly before facing the man before her. He had grown taller and his muscles have grown a bit harder, but he was still the Shin that she remembered, bleached tips and all. He watched her intently as well.

"Shouldn't you be heading out of here?" he mumbled into her hair, planting small kisses on her scalp.

"Yeah."

"I'll meet you out front, alright?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Dinner?"

Yankumi pulled away, smiling brightly at him before planting a small kiss on his lips.

"It's a date."

* * *

Mitsune skipped past the gates of Shirokin Gakuen, past the students, a large smile on her face. Today had been full of reunions, but also a couple disappointments. Shin was upset with her still, even after 4 years of not seeing each other. She had so much to tell him. There were so many events that have transpired, so much she needed to get off her chest…..so many secrets. Stopping her skipping, she breathed in unevenly, trying to quell the thoughts rising to the service. Someone placed their arms around her shoulders, pulling her back against their hard chest. Gazing up, she met Uchi's eyes.

"Hey there. You took off in a hurry."

"Gomen ne. I wanted to give them some time. They haven't seen each other in a while."

"And we haven't seen you in a longer while." Noda exclaimed, moving next to her.

"Yeah. Hey! Let's go to Kuma's shop!" Minami yelled, throwing a fist in the air.

"I learned some new dishes and put them on the menu." Kuma told her, grabbing the corner of her shirt.

"Alright, guys, I got the point. Onward then! Lead the way, Kuma." Mitsune smiled, gazing at the boys affectionately.

Uchi slid his arms off of her, disappointed as she stepped away from him, but was shocked when she grabbed his hand and tugged, making him stumble forward.

"You're coming too U-kun. Don't think you can sneak away from us!"

She pulled him along and the group headed towards the shop, Mitsune never letting go of Uchi's hand and him never letting her go.

* * *

Dusk came quickly for the two groups. Shin walked Yankumi home and was ready to part, but she pulled him inside, making him say hi to her family.

Mitsune walked into her hotel room, tired from all the videos games the boys made her play. Uchi smirked when she collapsed on the bed in a tired heap. Startling her, he creaped up from behind, quiet as can be, and jumped on the bed next to her. She shrieked loudly, clinging to the covers for dear life.

"Uchi!! Don't do that!"

"I couldn't help it. You looked so vulnerable. Are you mad at me now?" he asked with a cute pout on his face.

"You know I can't resist the face!" she yelled at him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I know." He stated, growing serious. "That's why I do it, so you can't resist me."

Mitsune went rigid, felling his warm breath on her neck, his hand resting on her hip.

"Uchi."

"I've missed you, Mitsune. You left so abruptly, yet never told us…me, why?"

"Events happened that couldn't be undone."

"Like what?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Please, allow me to."

"Uchi."

"I love you Mitsune. Please, tell me."

"Not now, but soon. I promise."

"How soon?"

"We'll see when the time comes."

Uchi tightened his hold on her waist, wrapping both arms around and laying down with her. Mitsune rolled into his chest, warm, tired tears coming to her eyes. He kissed the crown of her head and pulled the covers up and over their bodies. Snuggling down into the covers, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around Uchi, Mitsune fell asleep, Uchi joining her shortly.

* * *

Yankumi and Shin sat on the steps of the Yakuza compound. They were sitting close together, hands joined and lips locked. Pulling away, they stared into each others eyes, smiles resting on their faces. Yankumi stood up, pulling Shin with her, and lead him to her room, passing her grandfather on the way. Kuroda watched the two with a smile on his face, before turning away to make a phone call. The couple entered the room and, not even a second later, Shin had Yankumi pinned to the wall, small, heated kisses making a path down her neck.

"Shin, the others."

"Kumiko." He pulled away and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"Here, let's head to bed."

"You mean…"

"Come on Shin. Sleep time."

She grabbed her pajamas out of her dresser and made her way to the bath room to change, leaving Shin in confusion. When Yankumi returned, she found Shin a pair of sweat pants she inconspicuously left on the bed for him, and he was shirtless. A blush came to her cheeks as she looked him from head to toe and back. He noticed and smirked at her, sitting on the bed and patting the space next to him. She walked over to him, silk pants rustling as she went. They were a bit big on her, but Shin thought that it made her look sexier.

She sat next to him timidly, lacing her fidgeting fingers in her lap. Shin stroked her arm, fingers working their way up to her tense shoulders. He began rubbing circles, alternating between hard and soft. She practically melted in his arms. Allowing him to rub her shoulders and back, she drifted in and out of sleep. When she awoke, it was really dark outside and the clock read 2:03 A.M. Shin slept soundly next to her, arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled softly at him, planting a kiss on the tip of his nose, before laying back down and going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, everyone met up for breakfast at a local diner, everyone including Shin, Yankumi, Uchi, Mitsune, Noda, Minami, and Kuma. They all talked avidly amongst themselves, sometimes saying something to upset or disturb those around them. At a quarter to 11, Mitsune tugged at Uchi's sleeve.

"What is it?" he asked seeing the smile on her face.

"Come on. My grandfather's plane is landing in a little at the private airport downtown."

Everyone heard this and began putting money on the table to pay for the food they got, Kuma putting the most in. They all piled into 2 cars in front of the restaurant, provided by Mitsune. They drove to the airport in much the same fashion as they were in the diner, except for Mitsune, who was quiet and in her own little world. This worried some of them, but they wrote it off as nervous excitement to see her grandfather. A small plane sat on the landing strip, the stairs already out and two figures stood at the base. They were guards for her grandfather, he was, after all, a Yakuza boss.

Two people descended the stairs of the plane, one as tall as the guards, the other to only their thighs. Mitsune got out of the car and made her way towards them, the guards bowing as the two passed. The shortest one looked up after hearing the car door close, everyone out and waiting to be introduced. Her eyes looked upon Mitsune and a smile broke out. Dropping her bag but keeping her stuffed dog in the crook of her arms, she ran to her. Mitsune dropped to her knees to scoop the little girl up.

"Shizu! Papa told me you were going to stay with Uncle Karusu!"

"Surprise Mama!!!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around Mitsune's neck tightly.

A smile spread across Mitsune's face before she turned to face the others. They looked at her curiously, wanting to know why Shizu called her "Mama." Her grandfather came up behind her, placing a hand on the child's head.

"Shizu, your mother has friends here. Why don't you introduce yourself? Hello Kumiko."

"Hello again, Ojii-san." She bowed politely and faced Mitsune. "I'm asking this question for everyone here, why is she calling you "Mama?""

"Simple. I'm her mother. I gave birth to her." Mitsune told them, face as straight as can be.

She couldn't prepare herself for what was to come all because of that statement of truth.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger, had to leave you guys wanting more. Hope you enjoyed this installment!

Ja ne!  
-Jinx-


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers!

This is a notice that, yes, i'm still alive and, no, I have not given up on this story. I hope to continue this story within the next month or two. Things have been crazy for the past year...wow, I haven't updated in almost year...that never happens. I will be continuing this story and my Naruto one, as well as staring another Naruto. I have, however, quit work on my Yu Yu Hakusho story 'Extroverted Philosophy'.

Again, expect me to start working on this again within the next month or two.

Thanks for all the support!!

ph34r-t3h-cu73n355


End file.
